


Kissed by Fire

by Ursula Haldane (The_Haldanes)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Kinky Vala, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Forge Activities, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Haldanes/pseuds/Ursula%20Haldane
Summary: Mahtan Aulendur would do anything for and with his Master, Aulë the Great Smith. (And by this I mean kinky forge-side shenanigans, obviously.)





	Kissed by Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been beta read, any mistakes are my own. (But if it's grammar or spelling mistakes, please feel free to let me know. Thx.)

Mahtan woke in the first days on the shores of Cuiviénen with his small band of red-haired kin. He and an elleth of the same kindred came together to have a beautiful daughter, Nerdanel, but there were evil things, not yet named, about in that land. Mahtan died protecting his infant daughter as all around him, his people were killed save only a few.

 

Innocent despite the violence of his death, Mahtan was soon re-embodied together with his little daughter, Nerdanel, whom he raised alone as her mother never came to the Halls of Waiting. In truth Mahtan could not even recall her name after a time having never joined their fëa, he remembered only that she had had hair the color of burnished copper.

 

Mahtan apprenticed himself to the Vala of the forge, Aulë, and he proved to be his most apt and loyal pupil of the elves who had come out of the Halls.

 

Aulë was one of the few Valar who went about almost always in a hröa. He had many, of different sizes and aspects, that he used to perform different tasks though his favorite was in the guise of one of the Eldar if a full head taller than Mahtan and sporting a fine black beard. Going about so often in a hröa meant that Aulë was subject to many of the needs of bodies unlike his “wife” Yavanna, who preferred to embody her plants needing only light and water.

 

For that reason, Aulë often took meals with his various apprentices though he preferred the company of Mahtan and his young daughter. Nerdanel grew into a lovely and clever elleth who had long ceased asking about her mother and instead asked always about stonecraft and carving. When she achieved her mastery, she founded a workshop of her own but her father cleaved ever to his Master.

 

Aulë found that the body he had become used to inhabiting had other needs beyond food, drink, and occasional rest. Lust burned through his veins and he came to regard Mahtan with great desire. He perceived that his desire was reciprocated for no thoughts could truly be hidden from a Vala, so there came a day that he sent his Maiar assistants and Eldar pupils away on errands all save Mahtan.

 

Mahtan and his Master were laboring in the main forge together when Aulë plunged his work into the fire before turning to face Mahtan. In the graveled, bass voice that Mahtan had long adored Aulë spoke, “I wish to see you.”

 

Mahtan stood to attention setting aside his tools, “I am here, Master.”

 

“No. I wish to see all of you. Take off your clothes.”

 

Heart pounding, Mahtan did as he was bid. A forge is no place to go about unprotected but he trusted that his Master would not allow him to come to harm. Completely nude, he stood before Aulë trembling with anticipation.

 

Aulë reached out and stroked his fingers through Mahtan’s flame red hair loving the silken texture. He brought up his other hand to caress Mahtan’s face tugging playfully at his short beard. Mahtan huffed out a laugh that trailed off to a moan as Aulë swept his hand down over his collarbone to thumb at a nipple. Both hands skimmed down Mahtan’s flanks settling on his hips before lightly fondling at his half hard cock.

 

Drawing his hands away Aulë commanded, “Turn around.”

 

Mahtan complied turning his back on his Master, before feeling Aulë’s hands lift the curtain of his hair away from his back. One large, work-roughened finger traced the line of Mahtan’s spine causing a shiver of delight to run through him. The finger trailed down to the small of his back before the hand changed direction and cupped his ass. The other hand joined it’s fellow cupping and kneading at the soft globes.

 

Suddenly, Aulë snaked his arm around Mahtan and pulled him fully against himself. This startled a gasp out of Mahtan who was expecting to feel a heavy blacksmith’s apron, instead, all he felt was heated flesh pressed all along his back.

 

Aulë’s skin was so hot that Mahtan felt set ablaze enfolded in his arms. He grew flushed and slick feeling the rigid cock of his Master snugly nestled between his creeks. Gently thrusting against Mahtan’s ass, Aulë swept his hands up over his stomach before tweaking his nipples into hard points.

 

Mahtan choked back a whine, “Master, I. . .”

 

“Aulë.”

 

“What?”

 

“Call me by my name,” insisted Aulë turning Mahtan’s head up and back to look him in the eye.

 

“Aulë,” came the breathless response that was cut off as Aulë claimed Mahtan’s lips with a heated kiss.

 

Turning in Aulë’s arms Mahtan surrendered himself to more fiery kisses as his body was fondled and caressed. He began to touch his Master in return as well, sliding his hands over the hard body that Aulë was most fond of manifesting.

 

Aulë pulled himself away from Mahtan, leaving him suddenly cold. But Aulë, breathing hard, said, “Bend over my anvil. Your kisses have lit my blood on fire and I would have more of you.” 

 

Mahtan’s cock was by then so hard that it was leaking. After a steadying breath, he went on unsteady legs to bend himself over the anvil. Bent over, Mahtan felt a large, hot hand press between his shoulders bending him over even further and Aulë rumbled lowly into his ear, “Spread your legs wider.”

 

As he widened his stance, Mahtan felt Aulë’s hand sliding down his back before grasping a cheek in each hand and spreading. For a long moment, Mahtan stood bent over, back arched, cock and balls dangling free and leaking pearly fluid onto the stone floor, and ass held wide open, trembling. A warm, moist puff of air broke over his exposed hole causing Mahtan to choke back a high pitched whine.

 

Aulë hummed in pleasure as he began to lap at the furled pucker before him.

 

“Ma-Aulë!,” Mahtan exclaimed. 

 

He was both delighted and flustered by the intimate attention Aulë was lavishing on his hole and the teasing scrape of beard between his cheeks. Licking turned to Aulë stabbing his hot tongue into Mahtan’s eager hole, and sucking at the rim causing it to become puffy and red. All the while, Mahtan moaned and panted clutching at the anvil for when he had tried to touch his prick, Aulë had batted his hand away. 

 

Just as Mahtan was about to come from Aulë’s ministrations, Aulë drew back. Before he could so much as protest, Aulë seized Mahtan and laid him with his back on the anvil and his legs draped over Aulë’s shoulders.

 

Breathless, Mahtan gazed up at his Master who’s heated stare made him feel wanton and beautiful. A dry finger pressed at his swollen pucker before retreating.

 

“Please, Aulë,” Mahtan panted.

 

“Hush, my treasure. I will give you what you need.”

 

Before Aulë had finished speaking two fingers slick with oil pressed into Mahtan’s welcoming hole drawing a keening wail from the elf.

 

“Look at how lovely you are,” Aulë purred as he worked his fingers in and out of Mahtan’s ass, “And you taste so sweet. I think I shall dine only on your sweetness from now on.”

 

Mahtan was nearly overcome between the heady stretch of his hole and the words of praise being poured into his ears.

 

As he was about to peak, Aulë withdrew his fingers. “Do not come,” he commanded, “I will not have you come until I am inside of you.”

 

Mahtan felt a blunt pressure at his hole, but he was so eager that he bore down taking the head of Aulë’s thick cock. The stretch was exquisite and the shaft so hot that Mahtan felt lit up on the inside.

 

Aulë had to hold Mahtan pinned to the anvil as he slowly plunged into his eager pupil. When at last Aulë was fully seated inside, Mahtan began to beg prettily and wriggle on his Master’s prick.

 

In a voice hoarse with strain, Aulë pleaded, “Patience, my treasure.”

 

Grasping Mahtan’s hips, Aulë tugged his ass over the edge of the anvil pulling almost all the way out. Thrusting in sharply, Aulë set a brutal pace that had Mahtan moaning and cursing happily. Mahtan’s cock lay hard and untouched on his stomach drooling from the pleasure of having Aulë fuck his ass.

 

“How well my cock fits inside you, and how lovely your hole looks stretched around me,” Aulë praised.

 

Leaning down, Aulë kissed Mahtan causing his legs draped over his shoulders to be pushed wider still. The soft spot inside Mahtan was taking a pounding pushing him ever closer to his climax.

 

Finally, with a cry, Mahtan found his release spilling his seed on his stomach and chest. Mahtan’s hole seized around Aulë’s cock and with two more powerful thrusts he spilled his fire-hot cum into his favorite student.

 

For some moments the two stayed still panting before Aulë gently withdrew his softening cock. Gazing down at the flushed and loose-limbed Mahtan slick with sweat and leaking seed from his hole, Aulë rumbled, “You are the finest treasure to come into my forge.”

 

A startled laugh from Mahtan was silenced with another kiss.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea that Mahtan (and Nerdanel) were part of a kindred of red-haired elves that was almost completely destroyed before the other Valar discovered the elves and the last remnants remained with the Dark/Sylvan elves that many ages later resulted in Tauriel (who was quite disposed to a child of Aulë even). This is not really necessary for the porn, but it happened anyway so I thought I’d share.


End file.
